


grains of rice

by powderblew



Category: Naruto
Genre: Baby!Itachi, Baby!Sasuke, F/M, Fluff, Itachi is chief babysitter, baby!sakura, commissioned for my poppet, everyone is smol in this fic, i said what i said, way too much fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 14:20:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29420022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/powderblew/pseuds/powderblew
Summary: Some days, he substitutes tomatoes for plums. —Itachi/Sakura
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Itachi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 148





	grains of rice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eggtoasties](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggtoasties/gifts).



Even at ten years old, Itachi is nothing but dutiful; which is why he graciously accepts the duties of becoming chief babysitter this Sunday.

“What about kombu?” Sasuke’s voice shakes Itachi out of his thoughts—his voice mostly, nevermind the vibrations from his small fists when he knocks against the kitchen counter like some type of ignored cat.

At least, that’s what Shisui says.

His little brother, small and sulky, pouts up at him—Itachi thinks he sees what his older cousin sees without even being verbally prompted.

His lips tilt upwards despite himself.

“I thought you said kombu was too salty for you?” Itachi quirks a brow and onyx eyes flicker with amusement when he huffs.

“But Naruto likes them,” he doesn’t look at him when he says that and frowns, “He always eats salty food. He eats ramen! All the _time,_ Nii-san! And then, he doesn’t drink water after! Kaa-chan always said you have to drink water after or—or your legs start to hurt!”

His mother instilling a healthy salt to water ratio is both expected and surprising.

“We _already_ came up with a menu, Sasuke,” Itachi stresses the emphasis for his brother. He doesn’t mind cooking, he prefers it. His mind wanders and then he doesn’t have to think about other things—like missions or attending those stuffy clan meetings his father is so keen to drag him towards or clan duties. “We agreed to make riceballs, miso soup, _and_ vegetables. Tomatoes, remember?”

“We’re still putting tomatoes in the riceballs, Nii-san,” Sasuke says firmly and then rubs the back of his head, “We can make different riceballs?”

“Riceballs?” A new voice fills in the room and Itachi blinks at the sudden flush of color that fills the room.

His mother probably let her in, he thinks absently.

A bright, red, headband, sitting on top of a head of pearly pink hair, with the edges of the cloth bobbing at the top of her head—like those rabbits he saw on his last mission in Tea country and soft sea-foam green eyes watch the full countertop with curiously, “I love riceballs!”

“I know, Sakura,” Sasuke rolls his eyes with gentle annoyance and pulls up a chair for her to sit next to him. He flutters his eyes and grins, “Nii-san is going to make umeboshi riceballs for you, _right_ Nii-san?”

Itachi’s eyebrow almost twitches at his mischievous brother’s subtle taunt – he misses the days where he used to be a cute three-year-old – and looks over to his friend. He nods, “Do you like umeboshi, Sakura-san?”

“Thank you, Itachi-san,” Sakura replies shyly and then smiles sweetly after a moment, “They’re my favorite.”

The Uchiha heir is briefly flustered by the bright smile that the small pink-haired girl gives him. He’s never been on the end of such…blatant gratitude. It makes him nervous and his ears burn at that. He flushes, awkwardly, “I see.”

Sasuke is confused at his older brother’s response and even more confused by Sakura’s sudden…girliness. 

He pouts; he wants to know too.


End file.
